


Coda: Diminuendo Poco a Poco

by spiderweb_wine



Series: Coda [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderweb_wine/pseuds/spiderweb_wine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda: Diminuendo Poco a Poco

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through Season 2.

Sam is laid out dead and cold and bloodless in a bedroom 200 miles back and only the rumbling growl of the Impala’s engine is any solace at all, Dean’s head replaying I can’t do this and I have to do this until the two are all mixed up and he doesn’t know - - The streetlights of whatever half-assed highway this is blur together and he shakes his head to clear it. 

 

Three hours ago he’d stood up from his brother’s deathbed and taken his duffle into the next room, where he couldn’t feel the coldness of Sam in his bones. He upended the bag, scattering the contents across the grimy floor, fingers scrabbling over the bottom of the bag. Winchester men are multitalented. Sammy can – could – cook a mean turkey dinner, right down to the pie. Dad could do anything. Dean can rebuild an engine from scrap metal, with just a wrench, on the side of the road. Well, almost. Also, although this isn’t something he brags about to the girls, Dean can darn socks, replace missing buttons, and patch up ripped jeans. Putting a few secret compartments into the bottom of his duffle hadn’t even been a challenge. And sewn into the seam under the compartment – ah, there it was. Dean ripped out his own stitches with the point of his pocket-knife and wriggled his fingers into the gap this created. The life they lead is hard on material possessions – keeping things requires ingenuity and care, and they own nothing that doesn’t fit into the trunk of the car. So by this time, Dean only has half of Sammy’s original Tillamook County library card. Unheeding his knees going numb on the cold floor, Dean rubbed the poor frayed scrap of card between his fingers. Sammy’s hopeful face bright in his memory and in the end those books had been returned in the dead of night. Sam had been half asleep and grumbling in the back seat, and Dean had been the one to climb out and push the books through the drop-slot. He dropped the card back into his duffle, checked his gun, and headed out to the car. 

 

Now, Dean shoves his foot into the gas pedal, the engine running hard in the top of her range. He knows that after this she’ll be out of tune and temperamental until he has a few days to get his hands under the hood, and he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care. It’s not good enough, and Sam is dead. If he can’t reach the crossroads in time - - if. Sam is dead.


End file.
